


When Flame Comes to Rest in the Sea

by leatherandwolfsbane



Series: Permanence of the Golden Sun [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (brief on that Matt tag), Beach Holidays, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, let them rest, sheithpositivityweek, shiro is more laid-back than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandwolfsbane/pseuds/leatherandwolfsbane
Summary: “What do you mean you’ve never been to the ocean?!” There’s a little crunch as the tip of Shiro’s ice cream cone taps the wooden bench and flakes off in despair. It’s going to make a mess.Keith blinks, looking up from his own cup - cup, never cone, it’s more practical - to see the expression matching the tone. Shiro looks so offended. Oh. This was a bad thing. Keith is confused; was he unclear? “I’ve never been to the ocean.” It comes out high pitched and slow, like a question. Like he’s afraid of the repeating reprimand.-------Keith and Shiro take a road trip to the shore.Sheith Positivity Week Day 1: Sky/Sea





	When Flame Comes to Rest in the Sea

“What do you mean you’ve never been to the ocean?!” There’s a little crunch as the tip of Shiro’s ice cream cone taps the wooden bench and flakes off in despair. It’s going to make a mess.  

 

Keith blinks, looking up from his own cup - cup, never cone, it’s more practical - to see the expression matching the tone. Shiro looks so offended. _Oh. This was a bad thing_. Keith is confused; was he unclear? “I’ve never been to the ocean.” It comes out high pitched and slow, like a question. Like he’s afraid of the repeating reprimand.   

 

Shiro lets out a great sigh, bowing his head, fingers tented as if in prayer. The poor cone teeters but of course Shiro keeps his grip whilst managing to be dramatic. “This - this is inexcusable. How have - how…?” He looks over to where Matt is seated further along at the picnic table fiddling with a blade of grass, ice cream devoured in seconds the moment they sat down. It’s their day off, typically spent together, and always outside doing something as far from their classwork as possible. Matt joins them unless Shiro, or occasionally - to their great amusement - Keith, makes it quite plain that their outing is supposed to be a date. 

 

Matt shakes his head, not looking at the floundering couple, but he’s grinning. He loves when they get to tease Keith. Keith knows so much, yet so little. They get to show him the world. “I don’t know man, don’t ask me. He’s the water virgin.”

 

Before Keith can properly react to that, Shiro’s rounded his attention back to his boyfriend, reminded of who the real betrayer is here. Keith watches the drips fall down Shiro’s cone, dangerously close to making a sticky situation on his fingers, but Shiro’s attention is consumed elsewhere. “Never been to the ocean. Never seen the sea. Never gone for a dip. Never had that gritty eyes, salt in your hair feeling that lasts for hours. Never - “

 

“Okay, okay!” Keith laughs. “Yes, I’m sorry. I’ve never seen the sea!” Matt cracks up next to him.

 

“But how is this possible? The shore is such an integral part of my life.” And for goodness sake, Shiro actually clutches his chest at that like an old woman. Keith refrains from smacking his own forehead. Shiro can be unexpectedly…silly…sometimes. Keith knows all about Shiro’s childhood visits to Japan and the beauties the island offers. He wishes he’d been there with him. 

 

Matt makes an all encompassing gesture to the desert around them. “Sand. There’s sand. Sun. More sand.”

 

“Don’t tell me now that you’ve never been to the ocean either?!” Shiro exclaims. 

 

“I literally have a family beach photo on our dorm wall, Shiro.”

 

“That could have been a lake, an impostor!”

 

Keith thunks his head onto the table and groans. 

 

And that’s how they decide to take a road trip down to the coast three weeks from now on their next true weekend. With a smirk and some waggling eyebrows, Matt suggests that they make this a “pair adventure” so Keith can really get the full experience and enjoy himself. Keith throws a handful of melted ice cream in his face.   

 

* * *

 

Shiro’s giddy as he prepares for their venture. No, that’s not strong enough. _Elated_. Keith’s almost been tempted to throw a pen at his face while doing homework or jerk the controls while in the simulator, or punch him while exercising every time Shiro chatters about the wonders of the beach while they’re supposed to be doing anything else. But he doesn’t. Shiro’s enthusiasm is too cute. So Keith just watches the pile of supplies happily clustered near the door of their room expand until Shiro finally seems satisfied they have everything they need to make Keith’s first trip to the ocean a success. 

 

They rise early the day of; it’s a long drive down to the shore and Shiro wants to ensure they have as much time at the water as possible. Keith watches the sun start to change the colors of the sky as Shiro finishes loading their hover bike. 

 

There’s a cooler, complete with beach friendly snacks and drinks, several cold packs, ample sunscreen for Keith’s fair skin, a book in case they want to be still for a bit, and even baggies for collecting seashells and other fun trinkets Shiro insists they’ll find. It’s motherly. It’s domestic. _It’s adorable_. Keith loves it.

 

Shiro nudges Keith out of the drivers seat, and they’re off. Keith focuses on the warmth of Shiro’s back and the feeling of the wind in his hair and the drive doesn’t seem long at all. Shiro’s passion is infectious and Keith suddenly wants to see the ocean just as much as he does.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro reaches a hand back to grip Keith’s thigh when they pull into the beach town. He’d managed to be in a semi-dozing state, eyes closed, relaxed, yet not asleep for the last hour or so. Keith nips the collar of Shiro’s shirt to let him know he’s aware and Shiro gives him a smile over his shoulder. The hand stays on his knee as they pull into the beach lot, grounding Shiro as his excitement grows. 

 

“We’re here.”

 

Keith grins, placing a quick kiss to Shiro’s jaw before he hops off the bike. They both stumble and stretch a bit, the aftereffects of being in one position for so long, but it does nothing to damper their enthusiasm. They made it.

 

Towels and cooler in hand they trek into the sand, the hot grains flooding over their toes, familiar yet different, much better than desert sand. Because this is the _beach_. This is the true flip-flop playground.

 

Keith has to stop when his entire view is nothing but beach, unashamed to admit a gasp escapes him. _It’s beautiful_. He’d caught glimpses on the ride of course, but this? This is magical. Keith is one of the few people at the garrison who doesn’t mind the deserted nature of the desert. The beach is just a desert with a mass of water, right? What’s the big deal? He never understood the hype. Keith gets it now. 

 

The beating sun, the crashing waves, the pleasant heat. There’s gulls crying overhead and the water just _glitters_. It’s nothing like the reflections of the desert sand, which now speaks of vast nothingness and inescapable heat you don’t want to be facing - endless walking and dehydration. This, the beach? It’s a destination. 

 

Shiro stands behind Keith, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “Do you like it?”

 

Keith turns enough to look in Shiro’s eyes. “I love it.” Shiro kisses him on the nose. It’s a perfect day already. 

 

“Come on, let’s find a spot.” 

 

Shiro thoughtfully leads them to a less populated stretch knowing Keith hates crowds. Shiro lays out a blanket, strategically placing the towels to prevent kicked up sand from dirtying them, and settles the cooler into the sand. He works quickly, making no move to sit down because he can read Keith so well. Keith is the twitchy one now. He’s here, he wants to explore, he wants to get his feet wet. He wants to do everything.

 

Shiro takes his hand. “First things first,” and suddenly something cold and sticky is slathered on Keith’s arm. Keith cries out, startled from his reverie. 

 

Shiro laughs. “Can’t have you getting burned, that would just burst our bubble!” 

 

Keith grumbles a little, but stays put and lets Shiro rub the sun lotion in before taking the tube from him to finish the job. Keith watches as Shiro does the same for himself, going under the hems of his clothes for extra protection. Keith follows suit; it seems wise. Shiro hands him a different lotion for his face and then gives a serious look that’s so out of place in the cherry sun, Keith wonders what’s gone wrong . “Do not forget your feet. Don’t.” There’s a story there, but Keith chuckles and makes a show of covering all his toes.

 

“How’s that?”

 

“Well, I think we’re all set, sir.”

 

* * *

 

They spend hours traversing the surf. Keith had refused to let Shiro buy him a pair of trunks, claiming he wouldn’t get enough use out of them to warrant a purchase. The athletic shorts he wore were not as long as a standard swim suit but were snug enough at the waist to stay up when soaked. Shiro can’t really say he minded the extra hip and leg they exposed. 

 

They race laps, they try to dunk each other, they find the warm spots when Keith gets too cold. It’s glorious. Keith isn’t as strong a swimmer as Shiro given his lack of regular exposure to water, but he keeps up, and Shiro never lets him out of his sight. 

 

Shiro is happy because Keith is happy. 

 

He goes for it, diving straight for Keith and plucking him out of the water, a firm grip on his thighs clutching him close. Keith instinctively wraps his legs around Shiro, and lets his hands slide up Shiro’s chest to rest on his shoulders. Keith cocks his head in a challenge and Shiro’s done for. 

 

Their kisses are slow at first, Keith shy in public despite his desire. Shiro spares a quick glance at the beach. No one’s watching, all preoccupied with their own days, and there are virtually no children on this side of the beach. It’s fine; it’s not like they’re being lewd anyway. Just a little making out, hopefully. He seeks out Keith’s lips again and they positively drown in each other. The buoyancy of the water lets Shiro hold Keith for ages, the pair only breaking for air when absolutely necessary before connecting again. 

 

Keith shudders against him, calling “Takashi” when Shiro displays his strength by holding on to him with a single arm, the other carding through his hair and tilting Keith’s head to kiss him deeper. It’s soon too much, and Keith disengages with finality, dropping and submerging into the water to cool off. Keith face breaks the surface bashfully, lips bitten red and blush prevalent across his skin. 

 

Shiro pulls him into a hug when Keith rises fully, showing him how he feels as well. They don’t need words. 

 

After swimming separately to clear their heads, they move for the shore. He can’t help the chuckle at seeing Keith’s sodden hair dripping like a sheet when they trod up the sand. 

 

“You’re like a wet cat.”  

 

“I resent that.” And Keith shakes his head, letting the beads of water fly directly at Shiro. Shiro swaddles Keith in a fluffy towel, giving him a playful shake. Keith reciprocates with a gentle caress of Shiro’s hair…before utterly destroying it. Thank goodness he didn’t have any gel in it today or it would spike awfully for hours aided by the salt.

 

“Let’s take a walk.”

 

Keith nods, and to Shiro’s delight, grabs the designated treasure bag before setting into step with Shiro. There isn’t much to explore in terms of terrain or vegetation, but there’s a nice boardwalk and they find some remnants of aquatic life - shells, primarily - along with some neat driftwood and a few bits of sea glass. 

 

Keith’s declaration of “Feed me” is Shiro’s cue to loop back to their little haven where Keith delights in the food choices - the Goldfish and Swedish Fish go over extremely well once Keith is done playing with them. Shiro sneaks in a reapplication of sun screen, they’ve probably already pushed it too far. 

 

Clothes nearly dry, Shiro lays back on the towel, soaking up the sun. Keith seems hesitant on what to do, but Shiro watches him succumb to his exhaustion and he falls back to join Shiro. 

 

Keith says, “You really did think of everything,” when Shiro pulls the novel he’s been reading in his limited free moments for months out of the bag.

 

“Packing the essentials is essential, cadet.” 

 

Keith snorts and watches the waves.

 

“You’ll soon learn. For future visits.” Keith grins and plays with the towel at his feet, easily entertained when things are going right. 

 

Shiro’s impressed he’s been able to read a few chapters, the wonders of a peaceful day. The waves and cheerful chatter of other beach goers making the perfect soundtrack. Keith turns on his side to face Shiro, a question in his eyes before he shifts to lay against Shiro’s chest, Shiro opening his legs in sync to let Keith in. His fingers card through soft hair and he’s so grateful, so pleased ,this day came to be. Shiro finds his fingers moving through the motions of a small braid in the side of Keith’s head. His boyfriend just gazes at him, wrapped in his arms, safe and sleepy. 

 

Eventually the sun starts to set and most of their fellow sun soakers gather their things and leave.

 

He’s content to stay where he is, but Keith rises, sauntering to the edge of the water for a last goodbye. Shiro admires the striking silhouette Keith makes. Keith sinks his toes into the wet sand, and ties his hair back into a ponytail, letting the fleeing sun grace his neck. He pushes his shades up, closing his eyes and soaking it all in, arms raised behind his head. 

 

_God, he’s beautiful._

 

He doesn’t want to be one of those people, but he truly can’t help it. He can’t. Shiro wades into the water to stand in front of his Keith. The sunset makes a stunning myriad of colors across Keith’s violet eyes. The sun has colored his cheeks with an attractive red and the dusting of freckles along the bridge of his nose are cutely prominent. He’s a vision. He’s so warm.

 

“You’re lovely,” Shiro whispers into his ear before he gently takes hold of Keith’s jaw and angles him for a kiss. He watches Keith’s eyes flutter shut right before, a fan of delicate lashes stand in stark contrast to his skin. 

 

Keith has to rise to his tiptoes to kiss him properly. He loves that. They fit together so beautifully. 

 

He slides a hand down Keith’s side, eliciting a soft whimper, coming to rest on his trim waist where he kneads his fingers.  

 

He captures Keith’s lower lip with his.

 

He tastes like the sea. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> When you think you'll just write a quick drabble after work to fit the theme cause you don't want to miss Sheith Week but you stay up til 11:30 because you just love Sheith too much that you have to try and do it justice...
> 
> Anyway, I want to draw for this later...sunset Keith is just too pretty.


End file.
